disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iridessa
Iridessa is a light-talent fairy with black hair put up in a bun and has brown eyes. The dress she is depicted in most times is a yellow strapless dress with a sunflower seed as a button. Iridessa, one of the most talented light fairies, is a detail-oriented perfectionist. She’s passionate about her work, but can also be a worrywart, even when she tries to see the bright side of things, but often smells disaster. She hates to be wrong but usually is always right. It can take some convincing to get her to go along with a risky or dangerous plan (a stubbornness that Tink certainly has too). In the end, though, she will always do anything to help a friend.She is Tinker Bell's overprotective friend and Fawn's best friend(sometimes) and serves as secondary tritagonist of the five films. In the films In''' Tinker Bell,' Iridessa is first seen at the arrival of Tinker Bell. Iridessa, along with the others, tried to help Tink change her talent when she didn't want to be a tinker any more. She tried to help by getting Tink to give some fireflies some light, but it back fired. She went to the Mainland with Tinker Bell and the others to deliver spring when everything was fixed. In ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, she simply makes a few cameo appearences. She appears during the film's opening, she appears again as Tink askes her and the others to borrow some pixie dust, and lastly towards the ending. She went to Fairy camp with the other fairies in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. When Tink was captured by Lizzy, she and the others built a boat to get to her. Later, she helped distract Mr. Twitches while Vidia saved Tink. Then Vidia got captured by Dr. Griffiths, they went to go save her and helped Lizzy fly. In Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, she is playing for the light-talents and her partner was Lumina. They most likely lost because Iridessa used to much pixie dust on the teacups they were racing with. In Quest for the Queen, Iridessa became a garden fairy. In the books At the begginning of Vidia and the Fairy Crown, Iridessa talks briefly when Queen Clarion asks everyone if they have seen her crown. Iridessa is seen briefly in Fira and the Full Moon when all the light-talents eat together. Then again at the arrival of the triplets, Sparkle, Helios, and Glory. In Tink, North of Never Land, Terence gives Iridessa her daily cup of fairy dust. She then showed him a light show with sparkles of every color. She is seen again at the end having been worried about Tink, and happy to see her. In Iridessa, Lost at Sea she is attacked by an owl and than appointed by Queen Clarion to find a way to get rid of it. Tink comes and helps Iridessa with ideas. They have a fight about what they should do, Tink goes to find a bottle and Iridessa goes after her. They accidently get trapped in the bottle and thrown off the ship. They encounter several creatures along the way including a sea turtle, the mermaids Numi and Oola then a colorful crab. They made a boat out of the bottle than washed along the shore when Beck found them and helped them back to Pixie Hollow. The light-talents then helped put sunbeams in the bottle to scare away the owl. They put the bottle in this nest forcing him to leave. Appearances Books *Vidia and the Fairy Crown *Fira and the Full Moon *Tink, North of Never Land *Iridessa, Lost at Sea Films *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Plays *Case of the Missing Sparkles Trivia *Her nickname is 'Dessa', which she is called often by Tinker Bell. *In the Tinker Bell movies, she is voiced by Raven-Symoné. *Her friends include:Fira, Luna, Lumina, Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn, Tinker Bell, and Vidia. *She loves lemon meringue pie. *She lives in a sunflower. (which happens to be her favorite flower.) *Is often teased by Fawn because of her seriousness. Quotes "It may be the sparkliest thing I've seen; and I've seen a lot of sparkly things!" (From Tinker Bell, when Iridessa, along with Rosetta, Silvermist, and Fawn finds the music box that Tinker Bell fixed) "Lend you some of our dust? Tinker Bell, we need every bit of it on the Mainland!" (From Lost Treasure, when Tinker Bell asks Iridessa and Rosetta for pixie dust) Category:Never Fairies Category:Females Category:Light-talent fairies Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Play Characters